Kingdom Heart Sentences
by Meisha Nicole
Summary: 50 sentances dedicated to the Kingdom hearts Fandom. Written for the 1fandom community on livejournal.


Author's Note: Some of these sentences are post-game, some are pre-game, some are a bit AU. Some are just complete crack! Also there will be shounen ai and shoujo ai in this so don't complain if you don't like it. I did warn you.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. It's as simple as that.

xxXXxx

**001. Crave:** "I think I'm craving duck for dinner tonight," Sora said to his feathered companion as they were entering the Gummi Ship, breaking out into a fit of laughter as Donald's face turned an angry shade of red as he started ranting.

**002. None:** "There are none left," Roxas told Pence in a slightly nervous tone, flinching when Pence demanded to know who had eaten his last popsicle and he didn't hesitate in ratting out Olette as the culprit because in situations like this... it was everyone for themselves./td

**03. Glue:** "Riku, I think it's stuck!" Sora cried, holding up his hand which had the picture he had been attempting to glue in his scrapbook glued to his hand and Riku thought he was completely justified when he shook his head and called Sora an idiot.

**004. Wet:** Sora grinned sheepishly when he realized that the original target of his water balloon had moved out of the way and instead of Riku being soaking wet, Kairi was soaking wet and she didn't look very happy.

**005. Fame:** "Sora, you're my friend and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but no straight guy loves everything associated with Fame, the movie Titanic, and says the word fabulous."

**006. Instant:** "See, Riku I can cook!" Kairi told Riku, glaring at him when he started laughing and told her that instant noodles did not, and would not ever, count as cooking.

**007: Hold:** "Should I leave you two alone?" Sora asked seriously, slowly backing away as he stared at his two companions who were holding each other and next time he decided he was going to knock.

**008. Fish:** "I hate fish," Roxas told Sora and it was just another thing two-who-used-to-be-one being didn't have in common because unlike Roxas, Sora loved fish.

**009. Don't:** "Just don't," Kairi managed to say through her sobbing as Sora moved to touch her and that was the last thing she wanted especially after walking in on /her/ so-called boyfriend and friend, Riku together.

**010. Ego:** Riku no longer has a big ego like he used to before the whole Kingdom Hearts/Keyblade adventure because like Sora and Kairi, he has also changed.

**011. Flow:** The letter Kairi had written to her two best friends, put in a bottle, and then thrown out to sea didn't flow right at certain parts but neither Riku nor Sora cared because it was the thought that counted and not the writing.

**012. Dream:** When he found that computer and discovered that his life, friends, and /everything/ he had believed to be real was nothing more than a dream, he snapped.

**013. Action:** As much as he loved his quiet, peaceful life on Destiny islands, Sora couldn't help but still crave some of the action and adventure he had when he was off traveling in the Gummi ship and being the Keyblade bearer.

**014. Enough:** "I've really had enough of you two idiots fighting so just make up all ready!" Olette snapped as she forced herself between Hayner and Roxas, sick and tired of the two fighting every minute of every day and if they weren't going to stop on their own then she was fully prepared to make them stop- no matter what.

**015. Green:** "Do you guys think green is my color?" Olette asked her friends, Hayner and Roxas warning Pence to keep quiet and not give his honest opinion like he had with the blue shirt she had tried on a few days ago because if they told the truth they'd be here for hours and if they lied they could probably make it back by dinner time... or at least by nightfall.

**016. Metaphor:** No matter how hard she tried, Fuu couldn't remember what a metaphor was but when Olette started talking about some of her favorite metaphors from a book she was reading, Fuu just went along with it because she liked Olette and they always said to occasionally pretend or lie if you didn't have the slightest clue as to what your crush was talking about.

**017. Teach:** "You and I both know Seifer didn't invite you over his house to teach you soccer," Olette told Hayner with a sly smile, giggling when her blond haired friend's face turned an interesting shade of red.

**018. Demand:** Axel almost laughed when Roxas demanded to know who he was and the demanding tone in Roxas's voice brought back memories of how demanding his little Roxas could be in bed.

**019. Inspire:** Normally, Donald was scared or hesitant to ever jump right into something but one glare or stern look from Daisy could inspire the easily angered duck into quickly changing his mind and this made Sora and both Goofy realize how whipped Donald really was and how thankful they were to be single.

**020. Unrequited:** As tragic and corny as it sounded Sora was his unrequited love and watching him hold hands, brush cheeks, and laugh with someone who wasn't him was pure hell and Riku wasn't sure how much more he could take before he finally tried to force Sora to be with him- whether he liked it or not.

**021. Classic:** The infamous pout was a classic move Sora would make when things weren't going his way and to this day it still works... especially on Riku.

**022. Far:** It didn't matter how far away he got from Destiny Islands because no matter what it would always be his home and as long as he had memories he would always feel close to it.

**023. May:** "May I?" Sora asked Riku with slightly wide eyes as he nervously chewed on a plump lower lip, anxiously waiting for his friend's response.

**024. Breadth:** Kairi's eyes widened almost comically as she listened to her two friend's from outside Sora's bedroom door talk about which one had more width.

**025. Wrench:** "Donald, please put down the wrench," Sora said as calmly as he could, trying to persuade his easily angered friend to put down the tool and get the idea that him fixing the Gummi ship instead of Cid was a terrible and dangerous idea.

**026. Hope:** Kairi kept up hope that one day her two friends would return to her even though with each passing day the doubts and the worry slowly started to replace the hope that she held for Riku and Sora.

**027. Scent:** "Do I want to know why you smell of strawberries?" Olette asked Roxas who just blushed, grumbled, and glared over at Hayner before walking away and trying his best to avoid answering the embarrassing question.

**028. Pastel:** Namine frowned when her last crayon broke which left her drawing unfinished and she made a mental note to make sure to tell Marluxia to get her some more crayons or pastels if she could con him into that.

**029. Artist:** "I think you're more of the artist between the two of us," Kairi commented as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her blonde nobody giggling as she stared at Kairi's painting which was supposed to be a landscape but looked more like something resembling a mutated duck.

**030. Sorrow:** Sorrow isn't a good feeling and Axel knows this all too well because this horrid emotion was one of the only ones he remembered feeling when Roxas first left the organization.

**031. Path:** Riku often asked himself if he chose the right path by embracing the darkness and it always came down to the fact that he didn't care if it was the right path or not because the only thing that mattered to him was Sora's safety and not the path he chose.

**032. Wood:** The Hundred Acre Woods was a very nice place to visit according to Sora but Riku would never understand what was so appealing about a story book world that was inhabited by a stupid over weight bear, an emo donkey, and a Tiger with ADD.

**033. Acceptance:** It was hard for the friends of Roxas and Sora to accept the relationship between the two boys seeing as they were both male /and/ cousins to boot but with time they did learn to accept it because all that mattered was how happy it made the boys and not how they felt about them being together.

**034. Yet:** "I wonder if it's time for me to start hanging out with girls?" Olette asked herself as she watched Hayner, Roxas, and Pence make complete asses of themselves and yet despite her obvious disgust about how they were such guys she really did love them... though she really did think she needed some female friends.

**035. Shiver:** A shiver ran through her petite frame as her blonde nobody pressed soft kisses along her stomach, stopping as she reached her white cotton panties and with a slight moment of hesitation she pulled the panties down, Kairi letting out a sigh of relief as her legs were gently spread.

**036. Hero:** Roxas sometimes didn't feel right being a part of Sora because Sora was a hero and the last thing he was, was a hero.

**037. Body:** When Axel felt his body slowly vanishing he was thankful that Sora was nearby because it was the closest he could ever get to Roxas again.

**038. Man: **"You've fought heartless, saved countless of lives, and traveled to hundreds of worlds but you mean to tell me you can't even manage to kill a simple spider?" Kairi asked in disbelief and it was then she realized that in her relationship with Sora, she was the man.

**039. Pretend:** Kairi liked to pretend she hadn't seen Sora shed tears for Riku once they were finally reunited and that he had cried when he saw her again because it was easier to live in denial then live with the horrible truth that he was happier and move moved by seeing Riku then seeing her.

**040. Curious:** The girls were always curious which uke was louder in bed and they didn't hesitant in asking their seme's who, much to the shock of Roxas and Sora, answered their questions eagerly and truthfully.

**041. Different:** He had seen hundreds and hundreds of different worlds but no matter how many worlds he visited and how many people he met, there was nothing that made him happier than being able to return to Destiny Islands with his friends.

**042. Smooth:** When Riku told Sora he was smooth like a girl, he smacked him in the back of the head and didn't talk to him for a week because he was /not/ smooth like a girl.

**043. Right:** Goofy shifted nervously from foot to foot as Sora and Donald argued whether they should go right or left, the knight content with just standing to the side because there was no way he wanted to get involved in one of their arguments.

**044. Damn:** "Damn, Sora, you look better in a dress then Kairi does," Riku said as he observed his forced-to-cross-dress best friend who was bright red and Kairi who was also red but for an entirely different reason.

**045. Desiree:** "Do you think Riku is confessing his sexual desires to Sora?" Selphie whispered to Kairi as she gestured over towards their two friends talking at the end of the hall and it took everything Kairi had not to shake her head and tell Selphie she needed to lay off the yaoi mangas.

**046. Ritual:** Whenever he came so close to finding Riku, Sora would go off to a part of the Gummi ship to be alone so he could cry and eventually it became a ritual of sorts.

**047. Color:** Riku decided blue was his favorite color the second he locked eyes with Sora when they were kids.

**048. Visit:** It was on a visit to the principal's office that Kairi first locked eyes with Namine and she's been stalking her ever since.

**049. Belong:** Why can't you realize we belong together?" Fuu whispered to Olette who lay beneath her, eyes full of fear and something else she was unable to identify.

**050. Bully:** Sora was often the target for bullies while growing up because he was shy, quiet, and basically a pushover but when Kairi and Riku discovered him getting picked on one day they didn't hesitate even once before attacking the bully for bothering 'their' Sora-chan and, needless to say, the bully never bothered Sora after that.


End file.
